Lex Luthor (Christopher Reeve Superman Films)
Lex Luthor is the main antagonist of Superman and Superman lV: The Quest For Peace and the quaternary antagonist of Superman ll. Lex Luthor is Superman's arch nemesis who plots to destroy Superman and become the richest man ever. He is portrayed by Gene Hackman. Superman He is purely motivated by money, as well as the desire to swindle as tremendous a fortune as possible to prove his genius. Although he is bald, he wears a variety of wigs throughout the film to conceal it. He resides in a secret lair fashioned out of the remains of an abandoned railway terminal, a high-tech hideout that hearkens back to his "Golden Age" comic counterpart. Luthor's schemes are offset by a tendency to surround himself with unsatisfactory help; he is burdened by his bumbling henchman Otis, as well as his conscience-stricken girlfriend Eve Teschmacher. Luthor plots to divert a nuclear missile into hitting the San Andreas fault, causing California to sink into the ocean, thereby turning its neighboring states into prime beach front property. Although Luthor nearly kills Superman using kryptonite, Superman escapes with the help of Teschmacher. After Superman repairs the damage to the San Andreas region, he delivers Luthor and Otis to prison. Superman ll After journeying to the Fortress of Solitude, Luthor learns of the existence of General Zod and the other Kryptonian criminals. Hoping to rule his own continent once the evil Kryptonians take over Earth, Luthor allies himself with Zod. He asks Zod for control over real estate in Australia. However, when Superman confronts Zod and his cronies at the Fortress of Solitude at the film's climax, Luthor tricks Superman into revealing that there is a chamber in the Fortress which can nullify a Kryptonian's powers using synthetic red solar radiation- in essence turning a Kryptonian, such as Superman, Zod, and his followers Non and Ursa, into a vulnerable human. Fortunately, expecting Luthor's betrayal, Superman had already reversed the mechanism of the chamber, and when forced inside by Zod, the "red sun" beams are dispersed throughout the Fortress while Superman is safely shielded; Zod and his followers are defeated easily because of the loss of their powers. Luthor, meanwhile, is sent back to prison for his accomplishment with Zod and his minions. Superman lV: The Quest For Peace Once again, Lex allies himself with other villains, in this instance a cadre of war profiteers and arms dealers who are worried about what Superman's efforts toward nuclear disarmament will do to their business. Lex uses his own DNA, combined with strand of Superman's hair that is stolen from a museum, to create a hybrid clone which he dubs "Nuclear Man." The radioactive villain possesses abilities similar to Superman, but receives his power from direct sunlight, whereas Superman can still operate in darkness. Superman exploits this weakness eventually, destroying Nuclear Man and returning Lex to prison for last time. Category:Superman Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Business Villains Category:Inmates Category:Main Antagonists Category:Traitor Category:Recurring villain Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Sadists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nemesis Category:DC Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:God Wannabe Category:Bullies